


The One Time Sam Made a Deal

by briewinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Sam, Bottoming from the Top, Cock Rings, Episode Tag: s05e08 Changing Channels, Handcuffs, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Top Gabriel, Topping from the Bottom, brief Sampala, deals with Tricksters who turn out to be archangels, improper use of a lollipop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:39:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1334101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briewinchester/pseuds/briewinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam makes a deal with the Trickster to get his help to stop the Apocalypse. When Sam finds out the truth, he calls off the deal but it's too little too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Deal is Made

It happened right after their talk with the Trickster. Sam was in a dark room. He felt his way along the wall, trying to find a light switch. He found it and flipped it on, revealing a lavish room. Sam looked around the room, trying to locate his brother. “Dean? Dean, are you here?” he listened carefully for any sounds leading to his brother.

When nothing stood out to him, he started looking around the room. “Hey kiddo. Find anything of interest?” Sam whirled around at the sound.

“What do you want? And where’s Dean?” he yelled angrily at the being before him. The Trickster glared at Sam with one eyebrow raised and his arms crossed over his chest.

He shrugged. “He’s fine. Let’s just say he won’t need to get laid anytime soon.” he wiggled his eyebrows at the youngest Winchester.

Sam’s face contorted in disgust. “Ew. I really didn’t need to know that. And you never answered my other question.”

The Trickster lowered his head. “I wanted to talk to you. Alone. And I needed to separate you from your brother.” he looked back up at the young man.

Sam didn’t know what to think. He opened and closed his mouth a few times before his face morphed into one of confusion. “Alright, you’ve got me alone. What do you want to talk about?”

The Trickster moved over to sit in a chair in the corner of the room. “I’ve been thinking about what you said. I’d be willing to do it, if you do something for me in return.” he leered at the young man as his eyes raked over him.

Sam’s jaw dropped open and he took a step away from the trickster, trying to keep some distance between them. “And how do I know that this isn’t some kind of trick?” he asked skeptically.

The Trickster smirked. “You don’t. That’s the fun of it. So what do ya say Sammy? Are ya in or what?” he asked as he conjured up a candy bar.

Sam pushed his bangs back away from his face and blew out a breath. Dean will kill him if he found out about this, but dammit, he’s curious. He tucked his hands into the front pockets of his jeans. He hunched his shoulders, trying to make himself appear smaller, and looked at the Trickster through his bangs. “Okay. What do you want me to do?” he asked with a slight nervousness in his tone.

The Trickster regarded this human standing before him. He tilted his head to the side and stared. He could make this human do whatever the hell he wanted and he would do it too. And for what? A world that doesn’t want to be saved? Oh this was gonna be sweet. Again, he smirked at the human. “Well now that’s the spirit Sammy! Here’s the deal. You give me one night with you and I might consider helping you stop the Apocalypse,” he watched Sam’s reaction. “If you refuse, well, you and your brother will be trapped in Tv land. Forever.”

Sam jerked his head up, surprise evident on his face. Sam opened and closed his mouth, shifting his weight from foot to foot. He didn’t know what to say to this offer. He knew what Dean would say, so why can’t he say no? He looked the Trickster in the eye. “Alright. I’ll do it.” Sam had no idea why he was agreeing to this, but needless to say, he was most definitely curious.

The Trickster smiled at him. “Good. I’ll come find you when I’m ready to collect.” he snapped his fingers and disappeared.

Sam found himself in the Impala, but not sitting in the Impala. Dean walked out of the motel room, in a panic and yelling into his phone. He climbed into the Impala and put his phone in his pocket. “Dean.”

Dean looked around the Impala. “Sam? Where are you?” he couldn’t figure out where Sam’s voice was coming from.

“I don’t know. Oh crap.” Dean finally looked at the dash and there was a device, that wasn’t there before, with Sam’s voice coming out of it.

“I think we need to find the Trickster.” Dean was still shocked that his brother was the Impala. He finally started driving. He started going over in his head what Cas told them back at the motel and how defensive the Trickster got when they mentioned Michael and Lucifer. Realization finally hit him.

“Son of a bitch.”

“What?” Sam asked, annoyed.

“I think I know what we’re dealing with.” he pushed down harder on the gas pedal and pulled into a rest area.

“Dean.”

“What?” Dean asked a hint of annoyance and anger in his voice.

“That, uh, feels really uncomfortable.” said Sam, clearly uncomfortable.

Dean rolled his eyes and slammed the trunk, earning an ‘ow’ from Sam. They talked about if their plan will work when the Trickster showed up, making fun of Sam’s new ‘look’.

Dean told the Trickster to turn Sam back. A few words were exchanged before the Trickster snapped his fingers and Sam climbed out of the Impala, glaring right at the Trickster.

Sam lit his lighter and threw it on the ring of holy oil and watched as it ignited around the Trickster. Sam was berating himself for making that stupid deal now. He had to get out of it. How? Good question. He watched Dean explain how they figured out that the Trickster was an angel. Sam was pissed at himself for getting into this mess. “So which one are you? Grumpy, Sneezy, or Douchey?”

Gabriel looked directly at Sam. “Gabriel, okay? They call me Gabriel.” he said softly, a slight smirk on his face.

Now that Sam knew the Trickster’s true identity, he needed to get out of this deal more than ever. Sam’s mind was still reeling from this revelation. How could he be so stupid?! He should've known better than to make deals. Nothing good ever came from making a deal. His mind was racing throughout the whole conversation with Gabriel. All he could think about was getting out of the deal. He never noticed when Cas came back or that Dean was trying to get him to leave. He looked at Dean and then back at Gabriel. “I’ll be there in a minute Dean. I got a few more questions I want to ask.”

Dean shrugged and walked with Cas out to the Impala. Sam stared at Gabriel, vibrating with anger. “You tricked me and then lied to me about who you are! I’m calling the deal off!” he clenched his fists and his chest was heaving with the excursion.

Gabriel stared right back at Sam, fire blazing in his eyes. “You can’t escape it kiddo. A deal with an archangel is binding. It’s gonna happen, whether you want it or not.” Gabriel extinguished the flames and got up in Sam’s personal space. “I’ll see ya around Sammy.”

 


	2. Gabriel Comes a'Callin

Sam knew this was bad idea. He knew he should’ve kept his mouth shut. They’ve been at this for over an hour now. Sam quit listening to Dean’s ranting a half hour ago. “I mean, what in the hell were you thinking Sam?! Are you really that stupid?! Have you learned nothing from our history? Nothing good comes from making a deal! For being so smart, you sure can be pretty stupid!”

Sam looked up at his brother. “Are you done?” he asked annoyance and anger laced in his voice.

Dean stared incredulously at his brother before he turned away from him. He grabbed his jacket and keys. “I’m going out. Don’t wait up.” he slammed the door behind him in a huff.

Sam blew out a breath and ran his hands through his hair. He stood up from the bed and walked over to his laptop to get some research done. He wasn’t having much luck though. His mind kept wandering back to Gabriel. And that stupid fucking deal. Needless to say, he got very little work done. He closed his laptop and headed for the bathroom to take a shower. Half an hour later he walked back into the room and almost had a heart attack. “Holy shit! Don’t do that! God, you about gave me a heart attack.”

Gabriel was sitting on Sam’s bed when Sam came out of the bathroom. “Can we leave my Father out of this? Jeez, that’s such a buzz kill.” he conjured a candy bar and munched on it happily.

Sam held the threadbare towel tighter around his narrow hips. “What are you doing here Gabriel? More importantly, how did you find me? I thought the sigils on my ribs hid me from all angels?”

During Sam’s interrogation, Gabriel popped a lollipop in his mouth. He rolled his eyes and pulled the sucker from his mouth. “After all the fun we had in Ohio, I kept tabs. As for my reason for being here,” he raked his eyes over Sam’s wet, naked body. “I think it’s obvious why I’m here.” he licked over the lollipop seductively while staring into Sam’s hazel eyes.

Sam swallowed, wetting his suddenly dry throat. He licked over his lips as his eyes tracked Gabriel’s tongue licking around that damn lollipop. His heart rate and breathing picked up in speed and the blood rushed south, quickly filling his cock. Sam had no idea what go into him but he let go of his towel and it pooled around his feet, showing off his glistening, tan skin. “Gabriel.” he said, voice dropping an octave lower.

Gabriel threw the sucker away and was instantly in Sam’s face. He grabbed Sam’s head, bringing him into a rough, biting kiss. He pulled back and growled. “You shouldn’t tease me kiddo if you ain’t gonna deliver.”

Sam stared straight into Gabriel’s lust blown eyes. “But teasing’s half the fun.” he grabbed Gabriel’s head and pulled him back into a kiss. He pushed Gabriel back down on the bed and climbed on top of him, not worried about crushing the angel under his weight. He pulled his head away. “You have way too many clothes on. You should fix that.” he started to nip and suck at Gabriel’s neck, leaving bruises in his wake.

Gabriel flipped them over so that he was on top. He snapped his fingers and his clothes were gone and he ground his hips down into Sam’s, eliciting a groan from Sam. He grabbed Sam’s wrists and pinned them above Sam’s head and attacked that long, irresistible neck before him.

Sam moaned as he turned his head for Gabriel, exposing more of his neck. He tugged his wrists against Gabriel’s hands. “Gabriel, feels so fucking good.” he moaned and bucked his hips up into Gabriel’s.

Gabriel kissed his way down Sam’s chest, skimming over Sam’s nipples, and kissing over his abs. He completely by passed Sam’s cock and kissed Sam’s hipbones, leaving bruises on the sharp juts of bone. He let go of Sam’s wrists. “Stay.” he growled into Sam’s skin. He brought his hands down and spread Sam’s legs apart, leaving Sam wide open. He ducked his head down and started licking over Sam’s entrance. He teased and nipped at the puckered skin, relishing in the sounds that came from the human.

Sam cried out at the new sensation filling him. He planted his feet firmly on the mattress and bucked his hips up into Gabriel’s probing tongue. He wanted to so badly thread his fingers into the long, honey hair and hold on for the ride. But, he kept his wrists firmly planted where they were. “Gabe, please. I want to touch you. Can I? Please?”

Gabriel paused in his ministrations to answer Sam. “Oh I don’t know. Depends.” he smirked against Sam’s skin.

Sam looked down at the smirking man. “On what?” he asked breathlessly.

He looked up at Sam, playfulness and mirth shining in his eyes. “On how good of a boy you’ll be for me.”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Sam was desperately trying not to move his hands.

Gabriel chortled as he stared into Sam’s eyes. “For instance, you are not allowed to come until I say so. And just to make sure that there won’t be any cheating,” Gabriel snapped his fingers and Sam’s wrists are cuffed to the headboard and a cockring around Sam’s straining erection. “Mm…that’s much better.” Gabriel moaned and he went back to work.

Sam gasped and tugged on the cold metal surrounding his wrists and moaned at the tightness of them. He couldn’t take it anymore. “No more teasing! Please, please, please, I’m begging you. Fuck me already!” he pulled at his bonds again, enjoying a bit of pain with his pleasure.

Gabriel pulled away again, licking his lips. “Mm...delicious. You sure are a toppy bottom aren’t you?” he snapped his fingers again and a bottle of lube and a condom appeared on the bed. He picked up the lube and slicked up his fingers inserting two into Sam’s slick hole. He quickly prepped Sam and tore open the condom and rolled it on his cock and slicked himself up. He eased his way inside Sam, moaning as he went. “Sam you feel so good, so tight.” he pushed all the way in until he was flush with Sam’s ass.

Sam wrapped his long, muscular legs around Gabriel’s trim waist and pulled him in, trying to get him to go deeper. “If you don’t start moving, I swear I will not hesitate to kill you!” he said breathlessly while tugging at his bonds.

Gabriel leaned over Sam, planting his hands beside Sam’s head and smirked. “You talk a big game for someone who can barely move their arms.” he pulled his hips out of Sam and slammed back in as he took Sam’s mouth in a bruising kiss.

Sam moaned into Gabriel’s mouth and matched the pace that Gabriel set. He needed to touch Gabriel so bad right now. “Gabe, please. Can I touch you? Pretty please?” he gasped out as Gabriel hit his prostate.

With a quick snap of his fingers, the cuffs were removed from around Sam’s wrists. He moaned when he felt Sam’s gigantic hands grip his hair and pulled him down into a rough kiss.

Sam gripped Gabriel’s shoulders tight and flipped them so that he was on top. He planted his hands on Gabriel’s chest and began to slowly ride him. As he found his rhythm, the harder he rode Gabriel. His muscles flexed with his every move and moaned with every hit to his prostate. “Gabe, please can I come? I’ve been a good boy.”

Gabe held on tight to Sam’s hips as he thrusted up into him. He was lost in the tightness that surrounded him. He looked up into the ecstasy that spread across Sam’s face. “Mm…that you have kiddo. You’ve been a very good boy.” he moaned as he released the cockring from Sam. “Don’t come yet.” he sped up his thrusts and wrapped his hand around Sam’s cock and started to slowly jerk him off. “Come with me Sam.” he said around a moan.

Sam couldn’t last much longer and spilled over Gabriel’s hand and stomach and moaned when he felt Gabriel come inside the condom. He fell on top of Gabriel, panting heavily in his neck. “That was awesome.” he said groggily, eyelids starting to close, heavy with sleep.

Gabriel held onto the young man for a few minutes before he pulled out and rolled out from under Sam. “I agree with ya there kiddo.” he got Sam settled into bed and covered him up. He whispered into Sam’s ear. “This has been fun kiddo. We should do it again sometime. Get some sleep Sammy.”

Sam closed his eyes and the last thing he heard was the sound of flapping wings. He hadn’t been asleep for long when Dean came in. Dean opened the door and was greeted with the smell of sex and Sam passed out on his bed, a satisfied smile on his face. Dean smirked. “Sam you sly dog.” he chuckled as he got himself ready for bed.

 


End file.
